Ruki x Reita the GazettE Forbidden Love?
by Kami.Ichigo
Summary: This is the first chapter of a Ruki x Reita fanfiction from the GazettE. I don't know if I should finish this so I need reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love?**

**Chapter 1**

It was a day like everyday.

We had band practice now but I can't concentrate on the songs.

I only was looking at him and when I sing it feels like I sing only for him but ... he don't realice that.

How could he?

I doesn't ever told him how I feel. I can't even talk to him because every time he is near me I'm so nervous and my stomach hurts like there where thousands of butterflys in it but ...

it's a good feeling.

Today it was my turn that all band members would come to my apartment.

I want to be alone but ... I can't tell them.

I can't tell them that I don't want to be with HIM anymore 'cause in a way it makes me unhappy to be in love with him 'cause I know that he would never feel the same.

HE'S A GUY!

How can I love him or he me? We can't be together!

We were always such good friend since we were young and now I felt in love with him?

That can't be!

But it is as it is. I must take it.

'How is with going out today?' Kouyou always want to go to bars and parties.

Although I doesn't feel like going out I agree and the others too.

It was more a random that I sit next to Akira but it feels good although I'm depressed anywhere so I want to drink till I can't thinking anymore.

It seems like Akira was looking worried at me.

'Is anything wrong Taka-chan?'

I like it when he call me that.

'No it's nothing.'

'Are you sure you haven't drink too much?'

'No I'm only tired so please don't worry about me. I think I should go home.'

'I'm leaving too.'

I want to stand up but I was really too drunk so I stumble and was going to fall.

Luckily Akira stands up too and I felt into him.

I was so close to him! It was like the time is passing slower when I was lying in his arms. It feels so good and I think I'm blush what ashamed me a bit.

Akira help me up.

'I don't think you're okay anymore. I take you home.'

It doesn't worth to discuss with him so I should just follow.

His car smells so good. It smells like him.

Ater all I can't look him in the eyes so I just look out the window.

We say nothing and I want to break the scilence but I don't know what to say.

'If you want to talk about anything just tell me. You know you can always call me.'

I'm glad he was the one who was breaking the scilence.

'You are always so nice to me Akira-chan.'

''cause it's natural for me. You're my friend.'

Yes I'm your friend. If I only could be more for you.

I want to tell him so bad but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

'Do you want to come to my place for a while?'

Yes of course I want!

But I only can answer a quiet 'yes'.

Damn his arpartment is so jovial! Now I'm glad he doesn't see mine. It's so messy.

'Please sit down. Do you want to drink something?'

'No thanks. I'm fine.'

'Awww you always say you're fine but you can't lie to me. I know you so long now.

Do you really think I doesn't see if something's wrong with you?'

But I can't answer I'm only thinking:

Wow now I'm sitting next to him on his couch in his flat and wer're alone!

'Taka-chan! You're bleeding! Why don't you say. Wait I'm back soon!'

WHAT I'M BLEEDING? Oh yeah on my ankle. But I don't feel pain.

Maybe that's because I'm drunk or that I don't realized it before.

It must happened while I'm stumbled.

Akira came back whit a bandage.

Now when he bandage it it feels so much like it's on fire but he is very gentle.

'Ah uh!'

'Sorry does it hurt?'

'You don't have to apologize it's my own fault. I shouldn't had drink so much.'

'It doesn't matter. It happaned after all.'

'Yes maybe you're right.'

'Want some water?'

'Yeah ... please.'

It's so good to talk to him alone.

We haven't done this a long time.

We talk so long that I don't realize when I felt asleep.

I woke up lying on the couch with a blaket on me. He must take it over me.

I wonder where he is.

I here noises coming out of the kitchen.

Wow Akira is cooking!

'Ohaio gozaimasu.'

'Ohaio! Did you sleep well? I've made breakefast. Want something?'

'Yeah. Sorry for falling asleep.'

'It's okay. I don't mind.'

'I don't know you can cook.'

'Yuta-chan was showing me.'

'Haha! Then I guess it must taste well.'

'Hahaha! Yeah I hope so and I'm glad that you're in a better mood today.'

**End**

**of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love?**

**Chapter 2**

Now I'm sitting here with my love Akira in his apartment and have breakfast with him.  
>It's kind of a strange feeling 'cause he doesn't know what I really feel for him. <p>

'Oh no the coffee is empty! I go and get some new.'  
>'No Akira-chan don't go. I mean ... I'll go and get some new you've done enough for me before!'<br>'Yeah OK, arigatou gozaimasu.'

I'm not realy good at making coffee but I want to do as much as I can to return the favour.

...

Oh no the coffee cup is to hot to hold it so I must hurry.

Ah no what's that? I'm falling! ... and there is no Akira to catch me this time.

And the worst thing about this situation is that the whole caffee is falling over Akira.

No I'm such a baka! All I wanna do is help and instead of that, I'm hurting him!

'Gomen nasai! I don't want this!Are you OK?'

'Yes, I'm OK really!'

'The coffee was very hot you must be hurt! Hurry! You must take your shirt off it's full of coffee!'

'Takanori-chan it's really OK!'

'No ... gomen nasai! ... I'll help you!'

Oh ... what ... what I am doing right now? I'm taking Akiras' shirt off! I ... I must stop!

Why doesn't he say anything! He's just looking at me! But I can't stop looking in his eyes!

My face wasn't so near by his face before!

Probably I'm blushing right now. I think that this is, what makes him smile.

Wow his smile is so beautiful!

While I'm thinking this I don't realized that he put his hands on my collar.

My body is so hot right now and I feel like I can't breath anymore.

But what is he doing? He pulls my face right to his.

Our lips are touching each other. I opened my mouth a bit.

His tounge is licking my lips and going smoothly into my mouth.

No what is he doing? I must stop that. It's too much!

I must push him away.

'S-Sorry Akira. I think I must leave now. Thanks for all.'

I just want to go home.

Because of that I walked the whole way from Akira-chans apartment to mine.

Always in mind what happened before

that it was all my fault

hoping Akira wouldn't hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love?**

**Chapter 3**

It was two weeks now since I last was at band practice.

I have some missed calls from the band members and many not answered text massages.

They wrote that they're worried and ascing me where I am and why I am don't at home.

But I was at home the whole time.

I don't wanted to see anyone of them. Expect not Akira.

I can't look him in the eyes anymore.

The whole days I was lying on the floor crying till I caught a cold.

I think Yutaka going to kill me if I go to band practice today but that's not what I'm scared of the most. The most I am scared of is to see Akira. I don't know what to say to him.

But I know I must finally go today.

**...**

'Look who shows off. Isn't it our missed Takanori?'

I knowed that Kouyou would be the one who was the most pissed.

He hates something like that.

'Where do you was the whole time? We were worried!'

'Gomenasai Yutaka-kun. I was ill so I couldn't come.'

'You even would have to pick up the phone or told me anyway.'

'Yes ... I know.'

'So it doesn't help now. You're finally here so we can start.'

But something isn't right.

One is missing

and this one is Akira.

'Where is Akira-chan?'

'Oh he comes later. He is the one who was the most worried about you.

I was wondering why you even told him.'

'Really? Does he said anything about me?'

'No not really. So can we start already?'

The whole time I was thinking about Yutakas words.

That Akira was the one who was worried the most.

With a loudly noise my thoughts were ended.

The door open and Akira stands there starring at me.

'Taka-chan! You are here!

Where do you were?

I was worried!

I thought something terrible happened to you!'

'Yes I was ill and slept the whole days and forget to call you ...'

**...**

Finally we're done.

'OK I must go home. Bye!'

I must hurry that I don't come in Akiras way.

'Taka-chan wait! Please wait a sec.!'

No! He is calling me!

He is grabbing my arm and stop me.

My heartbeat is running so fast that it hurts in a way.

'What's wrong with you Taka-chan?

First you answered not only one of my calls

and now you're finally appear

and you're the first one leaving!

I was so worried about you.

I thought something happened to you after you were going home from my place.

I thought it would be all my fault if something happened to you.'

I don't know what to say. I am a little bit shocked.

Akira looks so sad at me.

I think I'm blushed and look down the floor.

'Is it because of what happened at my place?

You hate me because of that right?

I don't want to be hated by you, Taka-chan.

Can we just forget it please?'

Yes ... just forget it. But that's something I can never forget.

On the other side I don't want to loose him as a friend too.

'OK. Let's forget it, Akira-chan.'

I feel my heart breaking by saying this.

Why is it so hard to be in love? :'(

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love?**

**Chapter 4.1**

All was going to be normal and it seems like Akira really forgot all the things that happened.

But I _can't _forget it. How could I?

I must think about it every night but I don't want to show it to him.

'Do you want to come to my place today,Taka-chan? The other guys would come too.'

I want to say no 'cause I was not at Akira's place since _that day_.

But I can not.

I've already said this too many times

and I don't want that he think it's because of him.

'Yes, I will come.'

**...**

It was a long night and we laughed, talked and drank much.

Yutaka was the first who leaves, then Kouyou and Yuu.

Now it was only me and Akira.

'Should I help you to clean up?'

'Yes, that would be nice ... arigatou!'

It feels good to talk with Akira

'cause we hadn't done this a long time.

I'm very happy now.

Maybe it's because I'm drunk or I'm only really enjoying it.

'It's already late.

I think I should go home now. I'm ...'

Baaam! Ow that hurt's!

I wanted to go to the kitchen where Akira should be

But then I bumped in him.

I was going to fall back but Akira holds me.

'If I wasn't always near you I think you've already broke something Taka-chan!'

He's still holding me and it feels so good.

He's much taler than me so it gives me a feeling of protecting.

He smells so good, too. Just like Akira.

'Is everything alright, Taka-chan?'

'Yes ... I think it's alright.'

I only wish I could stand like this with you forever.

I don't wanted it but I feel tears run down my face.

Now all feelings come over me.

'T...Taka-chan are you crying? Why?'

I feel how he takes my hand and bringing me to his bedroom where we sit down on his bed.

He sit down right next to me

so near that his shoulder is touching mine.

Why must he be always so kind?

I don't get it,

what makes me cry even harder.

'Let's tell me what's wrong.'

I think I can't hold it back anymore

so I must tell him what's really going on.

**...**

`Is it that you can't forget about the kiss?'

It surprise me that he began to speak.

'You know Taka-chan ... I ... I can't forget about it

... and ... I don't want to forget it!

You thought it was your fault

but it was me who kissed you!

But now I'm very sorry about this

because I see that you feel bad

and I don't want that!'

'But why Akira-chan? I don't get it!`

I am kind of shocked to hear such words comming from Akira.

'It's because I ... I like you.

I like you more than just a friend

but I don't want to lose you.

I'm so sorry.'

'No it's really OK for me.

You haven't to be sorry.'

Wow! I never thought that things would become like that.

I'm shocked and happy at the same time.

I don't know what to do now

But all I know is that I want to be near Akira.

I stopped crying and it could be that I smile a little bit.

Akira is looking down the floor and now it's him who is blushed.

His hand is grabbing tightly the blanket on his bed

and it looks like he is feeling unwell

so I'm lying my hand on his

that he's getting a bit more relaxed.

'Taka-chan can I asc you something?'

'Yes sure.'

'... can I kiss you again?'

What was he ascing right now?

What should I answer?

I can't belive that this is real!

I always wanted this but now I wish he hadn't asc this.

While I'm thinking this he shove my face softly to his and kiss me very lightly.

His lips are touching mine only a little bit.

Only so much that I can feel his soft lips again.

**to be continued ...**


End file.
